Warm heart's
by adrik rochev
Summary: *not good with summeries* yami bakura captures yugi and yami has to save him. warnin : mild lemon/Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

Shinikami- Goddess of death   
  
  
  
WOW! HEY!! I'm jenny-chan ^^; anywayz, this is my first ygo fic so tell me what yuo think!! oh ya! fic there are any japanese words, and you don't know the meaning of it go to http://www.aibous.cjb.net and click on japanese lingo!  
jenny-chan - BEN SAY IT!!  
Chibi ben - NO!!  
jenny-chan -yes!!  
chibi ben - NO!!  
The dark magician comes out of his card. In his hands is a sign. He holds it above his head. The sign reads -- Jenny-Chan a.k.a Jennifer Mouto don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
jenny-chan - =D   
chibi ben - muhahhaha  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"I hate being so short!" Yugi Mouto cried. " Yami! Can you help me?" "Sure Yugi, anything for my aibou, what do you need help with?" Yugi blushed. "I can't reach the top shelf, and I need to put this game up there, could you give me a lift?" "Sure" then, suddenly, Yami began to glow an earry golden colour and the box disappeared from Yugi's hands and appeared on the top shelf.  
  
"Stop doing that Yami!" "Why Yugi? It's a lot easier on you and me both," "so? You need to learn to do things on you're own, with out using you're magic," Yami stood silent for a minute, thinking of a come back. "Still Yugi, using my magic doesn't hurt me as much as you standing on my shoulders does,"  
  
"Anyways Yami, Seto asked me to come over to his house for the night, but he said that he doesn't want you to come with me," "aibou, I don't trust Kaiba and you know it, I don't want you to go," "but Ojiichan already said that I could, plus he's going away tonight and I'm not aloud to say here by myself," "but Yugi, my aibou, you wouldn't be alone.." Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and grinned. Yugi's eyes went wide. " Not tonight, if Ojiichan came back caught us, I'd get grounded for life," Yami rolled his eyes. "You're too careful Yugi,"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" "It means that you're no fun," Yami looks at his wristwatch. "It's 20 to 8, I guess I should help you pack," "hey Yami, Seto could put you in another room probley if you still wanted to come and make sure he don't do anything bad," Yami nodded in agreement. "Well, that's better that not being there at all," "hey, you can go back in the puzzle now if you want to, I can pack by myself," "sure, why not?" The puzzle began to glow and Yami was whisked inside. Yugi went upstairs to his room, taking two steps at a time.  
  
/It feels different, Yugi did you clean the puzzle? / /Yes I did Yami, why? / /no reason, it just felt... cleaner, / Yugi grabbed some clothes and shoved them into his carrycase, along with his deck of duelling cards. /Yami, you really don't want me to go, do you? / / I want you to stay home, / / I'm going to call Seto and tell him that I can't come./ Yami grinned inside his puzzle. / But don't think just because I'm staying home that you're going to get some,/ / and why not? I've been a good little boy haven't I?/ / maybe/   
  
Yugi grabbed the phone from the side of his bed and dialled Kaiba's number. A woman answered the phone. "Hello, can I speak with Seto?" "One moment," "Hello?" Kaiba said. " Hi Seto, It's me Yugi, I can't come over tonight," "why not?" " Because I forgot about all of my homework and I really need to get it done," "oh, ok, maybe some other time then," "yup, seeya," "bye," and they both hung up the phone. "Yami, you can come out now,"  
  
"Sure," Yami came out of the puzzle "but what will we do now?" He asked as Yugi fell onto his bed. "Lets go to the shadow realm, Bakura might be there, or we could..." but Yami interrupted him. "Yugi, my aibou, you know what I want to do...." Yugi rolled his eyes and blushed "not tonight I said! Maybe tomorrow," "but tomorrow's so far away! I can't wait!" Yami suddenly jumped on top of Yugi, assaulting him with kisses.  
  
"Not tonight!" Yugi said, trying to push Yami off. "Come on! Stop being so selfish!" Yugi blinked at him. "Am I really...selfish?" "no..." Yami traced down Yugi's jaw line with his finger. Yugi gave in as Yami unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Yami put soft kisses along Yugi's neck that trailed up to his lips. Yugi moaned in affection, and buried his hands into Yami's hair. "Give me more," he whispered, pulling Yami closer. "Would Seto Kaiba have done this?" Yami asked before placing soft kisses on Yugi's stomach. Yugi giggled. "no.." He said between giggles, "he.... would...never..."   
  
Yami stopped doing what he was doing so he could grin. "Are you saying I'm right?" "Ya, sure" "Yamete Yugi, mite," Yami pointed to the millennium puzzle beside him. It was glowing. "Great, it's to the shadow realm for us," Yugi said quietly. "We'll finish this ashita hai?" "ashita? Hai," Yami replied before getting sucked into the shadow realm.  
  
Ryou Bakura sat on a chair in one corner of the room. Yugi was on the floor and Yami was on top of him. Yugi covered his face with his hands. He was in a bad position. "BAKURA!!! Stop pulling us into the shadow realm! Unlike some people, I like my privacy!" Bakura grinned evilly and Two dark solders appeared. Yami stood up. "Leave us alone Bakura! I'm not kidding," "nether am I. you two!" He pointed to the solders. "Separate them!" The solders suddenly appeared between Yami and Yugi. "Yami!" Yugi cried. "Take that one to the dungeons," Bakura said pointing to Yugi. "Yugi!" Yami cried. But the dark solders had already disappeared with Yugi.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yami asked menacingly. "Its nothing really, I just want to duel you, for Yugi, that's all," "That's absurd. Why would I do that?" "Youll do it Yami Yugi, because Yugi's you're aibou and you can't live in the real world without him," "Bakura if you want me to duel you, you must make it a double duel. Me and Yugi against you and Yami Bakura," Suddenly Bakura and Yami Bakura split apart into two people.  
  
"No. It's you against Yami B," "Then there's no duel," "Bakura," Yami B commanded " You must duel for me for a while. I must have I little visit with our dear little Yugi Mouto," "If you touch him...Yami Bakura I will have you're head on a silver platter for me supper." "Oewwww I'm sooo afraid! Yami B cried out in fake fear. "Help me please!"  
  
"That's enough Yami Bakura, Are we going to duel or not?" "Yes, but I'm not. You and Bakura are duelling. Bakura! Get duelling!" "Sure thing Yami B, Yami Yugi get ready to duel!"  
  
IN THE DUNGEONS....  
  
  
"YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yugi screamed at his puzzle, but received no response. "Yami...I.... need you...." tears ran down Yugi's face. Noise in the hallway by Yugi caused him to look up. It was Yami Bakura. "Go way Yami Bakura..." Yugi said quietly. But instead Yami B unlocked his cell and knelt down beside him. Yugi rested his head on his knees.  
  
"You're Yami is duelling for you," Yugi said nothing. "I see that he cares about you very much," again Yugi said nothing. Yami B grabbed Yugi's face, turning him towards him. Yugi was again overwhelmed with emotion was started to cry.  
  
Yami Bakura held Yugi's face close to his own. "But too bad you'll never see him again," Yami B forced his tounge into Yugi's mouth. Yugi glared at him and clamped his teeth down on Yami B's tongue.  
  
"Letgo!" Yami B mumbled out. But Yugi just clamped down harder on his tongue...well that was until Yami B started to unbutton his shirt. Yugi let go of his tongue and slapped him hard in the face.  
  
"Yamero!! That's creepy and gorse!! YOU'RE creepy and gorse!" Yugi buttoned his shirt back up and curled up into the far right corner of his little cell. Yami B rubbed his face and spun around. "You'll pay for that!!!" He screamed at Yugi before stalking out the cell.   
  
"Honto gomensai Yami Bakura. Only Yami's aloud to touch me in that way. Shinjite kudasai....." "Iie I don't. Sayonara,"  
  
In the Dueling dome.....  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode." "And I play the blue eyes white dragon! In attack mode! Blue eyes! Attack that dark magician!" "Not so fast Bakura, I'll use my Dragon Capture Jar!" "Oh no!" "And I'll also use my book of secret arts card to raise my dark magician's attack and defence by 300 points! And that will end my turn," " I summon Swordstalker! In defence mode! And that will end my turn," "and I will use the dark magician to attack you're swordstalker, taking you're life points down to zero!"  
  
"No!! How could I lose?" "Bakura! Now you will take me to Yugi!" "No! Yami B will decide if you can see him." "What do you mean 'see him'?" "I can not take you to him because I do not know where he is. The shadow realm is a large and vast place,"   
  
"I'll find him on my own then. My half of the puzzles will guild me to Yugi's half," suddenly Yami's puzzle glowed a bright golden colour he was pulled into the puzzle.  
  
Yami hit the cold floor hard. He was in a cell, and Yugi was in the corner. Blood was smeared all over his arms and face. Rage boiled in Yami's blood. "Yami Bakura...." Yami clenched his fists. "I'll get you for this,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think of the first chapter? Please let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

MUHAHAHHAAHA! I'm back again with a SECOND chapter!!! lol. so what do you think of my story so far? R&R!!!  
  
Chibi Rei and Kai come out holding a really big sign that they almost can't hold up. It reads ' Jenny-chan/Jennifer Mouto does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or BeyBlade.'  
jenny-chan ---*crying*   
  
  
  
Warm hearts ---Chapter 2   
  
  
  
Yami put a warm cloth of Yugi's forhead. He had been sleeping for three days strat now. Ojiichan was still away on his trip, that had been extended. Joey, Tia and Tristam had just left. They have all been very worried. After Bakura had put him in a dungeon and forced Yami to duel for his freedom... It had been difficlt for Yami to see his little aibou hurt so badly. He had a large gash in his side, and a slash acrossed his face. He seemed... changed... to Yami. He seemed... Tougher, not the soft complected, wide eyed Yugi Mouto that he used to know.  
Yami gave a heavy sigh. He wished That everything would go back to normal. And that Peageus, Bakura and Mailk would stop tring to steal his and Yugi's puzzle. In a way, he wished that Yugi's Ojiichan hadn't of found the puzzle. But if Ojiichan hadn't of found it, he would have never of found his little, miniture self. Yami smiled to himself. /in a way, Yugi is so different from me, but in a way is so alike,/ he thought to himself. and Yugi smiled too, in his sleep.  
/You should wake up soon Yugi,/ /Yes I should/ Yugi replied back, scaring Yami. Yami rolled his eyes. /well then get up! If you're not really sleeping then you should wash my clothes!/ /sure Yami-kun, after I have my bath,/ and with that Yugi opened one eye up and grinned. and all Yami could do was grin back. But Yugi's sweet grin soon changed to a look of shear pain.  
"Stay still! you got a big gash in your side from Bakura, I'll get you're bath ready. You can rest some more until I get back." and with that Yami left. a few seconds later the water could be heard gushing from the fosit.  
"It's all ready Yugi," "ok" Yugi replied as he tried to get up from the bed. But instead he let out a long hiss of pain. "I'll carry you," Yami offered. "ok," Yugi let out a sigh. Yami threw off his blankets and picked him up.   
"Does it still hurt?" Yami asked Yugi as he striped him of his chothes and gently put him in the tub. "Hai," "The bath soap might sting it a little," "hai it does," "do you want me to take you to a doctor after you're done in the tub?" "no,I don't think that I'll need to see one, I know that you'll cure me," Yami blushed slightly. "Soon,"  
Yugi smiled. "could you wash my hair for me?" "sure, but you'll need to get you're hair wet first. do you want me to wet it for you?" "no, I think I can do it," "k,"   
Yugi sunk into the tub, splashing Yami with a tidewave of soapy water.Then he reappeared. His weird black hair was half way down his back, and his bangs clung to his face. Yugi giggled at Yami uncontrolable. sence it was Sunday Yami had to wear all white, and water makes white clothes kinda see-through...  
"not funny!" Yami said angerly. But Yugi kept on giggling."Why...don't...you...join... me?" he giggled out. "why not? I'm already soked," Yami striped himself of his dreaded wet clothes and slid into the tub,oppisite of Yugi.   
Yami put some shampoo and condishner onto his hand. "you have to turn around Yugi," Water slopped onto the floor at Yugi turned around. When Yugi was turned around he moved closer to Yami.  
Yami rubbed the shampoo and condishner into Yugi's hair, then rinsed it out. "all done," he whispered into his aibou's ear. Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to Yami, resting his head on his chest.  
"Yami-kun Aishiteru," "Aishiteru aibou," "yami-kun?" "Hai?" "Can I go to bed now?" "if you want to," "Hai, I just got very sleepy all of a sudden," Yami stood up and then helped Yugi up.  
After toweling Yugi off, Yami put on Yugi's pajama's on him, then put his own on. As Yami carried Yugi back to his room, Yugi fell asleep in his arms. Yami smiled softly to himself as he looked down on his little angel, and set him on the bed. "good-night my little aibou,"  
Yugi woke up to the smell of roses in the morning. "here Aibou, I picked this rose just for you," Yugi blushed. "for me? you're so sweet Yami-kun," Yami blushed back in responce "Honto gomenasai I fell asleep on you last night," Yugi looked up at Yami with a small apologetic smile on his face. "it's...it's ok Yugi," "Arigatou." Yugi whispered,pulling Yami's face so close his lips brushed Yami's own. Yami sighed, his warm escaping breath caressing Yugi's face. Yugi kissed him softly, holding Yami closer to him./I'll make it up to you,/ Yugi ran his hands up and down Yami's arms and kissed him harder.  
/You'd better,/ Yami said in responce, moaning into Yugi's mouth and felt himself become aroused. Yugi felt Yami's body respond against him and his kisses roughened. Yami growled playfully and moved his lips to Yugi's jaw line, giving him quick kisses up and down his small face before moving down to his neck. giving him quick kisses up and down his small face before moving down to his neck. Yugi leaned towards him, he thought his knees would give out as Yami nipped lightly at his sensitive skin. Yami groaned as he felt his blood race through his body. He wanted his Yugi so bad. He wanted him now. Yami pushed Yugi onto the chair, knocking the pile of towels from last night down onto the floor and his hands roamed around Yugi's body. Yugi threw back his head and let Yami unbutton his shirt.   
Yugi's eyes went wide as he looked over Yami's sholder. "O-O-Ojiichan! I-I-I can explain!" Sugoroku shook his head. "There is no need for that! You can do that in you're bedroom, but not in my living room!" "Y-y-yes Ojiichan," tears spilled from Yugi's eyes. "now go to your room," "yes Ojiichan," Yugi said in a whisper. "come Yami-kun," Yami put his arm around Yugi's sholders as they walked upstairs. "don't worry Yugi," he cooed. "it'll be fine,"  
As soon as the door to his bed room was locked, Yugi grabbed Yami by the waist and burried his face into Yami's chest. "Aibou, Gomenasai, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," "Daijobu Yami-kun, It was bound to happen sooner or later, now, do you want to... continue?" Yami grinned. "Are you sure?" "Hai," "ok, now, where were we? ahh yes I remember now," Yami pushed Yugi onto the bed and started giving him quick kisses up and down his small face before moving down to his neck and then back up to his lips. Suddenly Yami stopped and sat up.  
"I can't do this Yugi, You have a cut acrossed you're face that Bakura gave you, and you just don't seem like yourself with it," then Yami and Yugi started to glow and the next minute Yugi's slash was gone. "there..all bette........r," then Yami passed out.  
Yami opened up one eye, and looked at the clock that was on the burrow. 7:56 p.m. then he looked at Yugi. He had dark lines under his eyes, which where closed. /poor Yugi, he must be so triered,/ Yami got up from the bed and put on his navy blue silk pajama shirt./Yugi must of takin it off me after I passed out last night,/ Yami picked up Yugi and set him on the bed. Yugi shivered, desplite that it was 30 degrees outside, so Yami covered him with a thick confader,slid in next to him, and fell asleep.  
"YUGI!" Ojiichan called, "BREAKFAST!" Yugi sat up abundently and shook Yami awake. "noooo..Gotta sleep....more.." "come on Yami-kun wake up!" "need...sleep.." "WAKE UP!!" Yami jump a foot into the air. "stop doing that!" "It's breakfast aibou," "but I'm not hungry!" "you lie Yami-kun. I heard you're stomach growling a mile away," Yami blushed and kissed Yugi on the nose before going inside the millenum puzzle.   
/Well? hurry up!/ /I thought you said that you whern't hungry,/ /I lie. plus you know that I can't cook,/ Yugi giggled. /Let's go,/  
"good-morning Ojiichan, sorry about last night," "It's ok Yugi,I know that Yami-kun will take care of you, but next time, do it in you're bedroom ok?" "hai Ojiichan," "by the way, is Yami-kun hungry? I made extras if he wants some breakfast," Yami came out as soon as he heard 'extras' and he and Yugi grinned. "Yami-kun can't cook, so he hasn't eaten anything sence Thursday,"   
"you poor boy, Here eat this," Ojiichan passed Yami a big plate of pancakes. "now you eat it all up," "yes sir!"   
FIVE MINUTES LATER....  
"Slow down Yami-kun,I don't want you don't want to choke," " it's ok," Yami said swallowing another pancake whole. "I only have one left anyways," Yami swallowed his last pancake. "never mind," but Yami's stomach growled again and he sighed. "here Yami-kun, you can have mine. I'll all full," "ya!" and in five more minutes those too, where gone.  
"are you full you two?" Ojiichan asked as he came back into the kitchen. "yup! all full!"  
"could you two do me a favor?" "sure grandpa, what is it?" "I need you to go to the store and get me some apples.I need them for an apple pie," "sure. ok, we'll be back in a flash!"   
As soon as Yami and Yugi where dressed, they left the game shop  
and headed towards the store. But on their way back, a person stepped out from the shadows. Bakura.  
"What! Yami Bakura! what are you doing here?" "I came here for him!" Yami B pointed at Yugi, who started to come towards Yami B, pulled by Yami B's magic. Yami fought Yami B magic with magic. "Let Yugi Go Yami Bakura!" "no. we need him for an experiment," "Yugi is not a lab rat that you can experiment on! He's a living, breathing person, with a heart of pure gold! I won't let you take him!" Yami put all his magic into breaking Yami B's magic rope and it broke. Yami B stagered back a few steps, then sent out another magicial spell out. It was his all powerful magicial hand.   
Yugi grabbed at his throat, tring to pull off the invisable hand, but his slow weezing breath told him that he couldn't last much longer.Tears spilled from his eyes. Yami B's magicial hand lifted him into the air and threw him against the wall of the clostes building. Yami ran to him.  
"it's ok Yugi, everythings fine. please don't leave me here, you're my aibou, Aishiteru," "ais...itre...u Yam..i-k..un," Yugi's breath came out as a weezing sound, then he slowly closed his eyes. "Yugi!" Yami screamed, only to get mocked by Yami B. "You will pay for this." 


End file.
